Solo llamaba para decirte
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Todo había comenzado por una simple canción, bueno mejor dicho, aquello comenzó cuando su hermano lo vistió de colegiala y lo dejo durmiendo en una estación de servicio, y ahora pensaba devolvérsela. Para ello urdió un magnifico plan


**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo un nuevo fic de mi fandom favorito, Sobrenatural. Esto se puede decir que es una continuación de mi primer fic que hice de esta serie "Su pequeña venganza". En principio este fic nunca iba a tener una continuación pero, algo dentro de mí decía (con una voz demasiado parecida a la cierto Winchester con miedo a los payasos) que Sam necesitaba devolverle la broma a su hermano. Y de ahí nació esto, con la ayuda de un mini comic de la dibujante Sadyna (deviantart) y una buena lista de canciones (os aconsejo que toméis nota de la lista que viene a continuación. La vais a necesitar). __"Once upon a dream" (La bella durmiente), "Can't take my eyes off you" (Frankie Valli & the four seasons), "My first, my last, my everything" (Barry White), "Be my Baby" (The Ronettes), "Only you" (The Platters), "I want love" (Elton John), "Stand by me" (Ben E. King), "Love is all around" (Wet Wet Wet ), " Unchained Melody" (The Righteous Brothers), "All you need is love" (The Beatles), "Sexy Boy" (The Fallen angels), "On my own" (Les Miserables), "Hard not to cry" (The Baseballs), "How am I supposed to live without you" (Michael Bolton), Accidentally in love" (counting Crows), "The only exception" (Paramore), "Velvet mornings" (Demis Roussos), "You can leave your hat on" (Joe Cocker), "When you say nothing at all" (Ronan Keating), "Hot stuff" (Donna Summer), "Careless whisper" (George Michael), " I love to see you happy living my life" (Robbi Spencer), "Like a Virgin" (Madonna), "It's raining man" (Weather Girls), "Touch-a, touch-a, touch me" (Rocky Horror Picture Show),"Never gonna give you up" (Rick Astley), "Un mundo ideal" (Aladdin), "I kissed a boy" (Cobra Starship), "I want to break free" (Queen), "I will survive" (Gloria Gaynor), "I just call to say I love you" (Stevie Wonder)._

**Solo llamaba para decirte…**

Todo había comenzado por una simple canción, bueno mejor dicho, aquello comenzó cuando su hermano lo vistió de colegiala y lo dejo durmiendo en una estación de servicio, y ahora pensaba devolvérsela. Para ello urdió un magnifico plan. Primero, observo a su victima, en este caso a su hermano Dean, y descubrió que el rubio se sentía atraído por cierto ángel de ajos azules, pero ni si quiera él lo sabia. Esa iba a ser su gran broma y, por qué no, también iba a darle un empujoncito al cabezota de su hermano hacia Castiel. Lo segundo, fue buscar un buen puñado de baladas y canciones románticas, ya fuera en los cassettes de Dean como descargarlas por internet. Sabia que no le haría ninguna gracia a su hermano pero seria divertido ver sus reacciones a todas aquellas cursilerías y ñoñerías como las solían llamar Bobby y Dean. Y tercero y último, era llevar a cabo su plan, cosa que veía complicada sin ayuda. Lo admitía su plan tenia lagunas, pero algo se le ocurriría.

En eso andaba cavilando un día entre los coches viejos del desguace de Bobby, cuando de golpe a su lado aparecieron, en un aleteo, Gabriel y Balthazar. Aquello le estaba dando muy mala espina y no llevaba nada encima con lo que defenderse si se diera el caso. Los dos ángeles se acomodaron, como pudieron, en un par de coches.

_ ¡Hey, Samquach!_ lo saludo alegremente Gabriel_ ¿Cómo va todo?

_Buenas Sam_ le saludo también el ángel rubio_ ¿Cómo va el plan para unir al mono sin pelo y a mi Cassie?_ pregunto como quien hablaba del tiempo.

Y si en ese momento alguien hubiese tenido una cámara hubiese podido fotografiar o grabar la cara que se le había quedado a Sam al verse descubierto. En otras palabras su cara fue épica. Pero un flash lo saco de su sorpresa.

_ ¡Épica!_ dijo mirando la pantalla de su móvil el ángel castaño, tras hacerle una foto_ Otra más para la colección.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ ignoro al arcángel por su propia salud mental.

_Gabriel me lo ha contado_ se excuso cargándole el muerto al otro ángel.

El Winchester ahora sí que no pudo ignorar al arcángel. ¿Cómo sabia Gabriel su plan? Lo miro esperando una respuesta o por lo menos una aclaración. El castaño lo miro tras guardar su móvil ultimo modelo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y desenvolver un chupa chups.

_ ¿Y bien?_ le pregunto poniendo su cara de perra nº 4 (Dime lo que sabes imbécil).

_ ¿Qué?_ respondió con otra pregunta el mas bajo, después de sacarse el caramelo de la boca con cierta molestia_ Nº4_ menciono al mirarle a la cara_ Un día de estos te mostrare mi lista con fotos incluidas de tus bitchfaces_ dijo cambiando de tema.

_No me cambies de tema. ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi plan?_ le pregunto poniéndole la cara de perra nº 7 (Ni se te ocurra cambiarme de tema).

_Nº 7_ volvió a mencionar mas para sí mismo que para los demás_ Llevo un tiempecillo vigilándote sin que me veas y desde hace un par de semanas se de tu plan. No eres muy bueno ocultando tu plan en el portátil. Cualquiera puede entrar en él y echarle un vistazo.

_ ¿Me espías?_ le grito sorprendido y bastante molesto a la par que muerto de vergüenza. A saber que había visto el puñetero arcángel toca pelotas.

_Vaya esa es la nº 11 "No me gusta que me espíen"_ dijo alegremente_ No. Solo te observo sin que tú te des cuenta. Y que quieres que te diga, no esta nada mal la vista que ofreces Sammy_ le explico mirándolo con deseo.

_Gabriel deja de ligar por ahora, luego tendrás tiempo para todo eso y mas. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en mortificar al mono sin pelo antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que siente por nuestro Cassie_ dijo de golpe Balthazar cortando el cutre intento de Gabe por ligar con Sam.

_Opino lo mismo que el ángel rubio_ dijo Crowley.

Nadie hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que el demonio se había aparecido allí para hablar sobre la "parejita de moda" como los apodaba en su mente.

_ ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?_ le pregunto el arcángel con aburrimiento y algo de molestia.

_Desde que estabas intentando ligar con el Alce_ Gabe lo miro mal.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto el mencionado. Sabia que tenia que haberse traído por lo menos el cuchillo mata demonios para tener algo con lo que defenderse.

_Lo mismo que todos que el inadaptado de Castiel y el idiota de tu hermano admitan lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Por esta vez no voy a joderos el día_ explico con cierta molestia.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí con algo de incomodidad, parecían un grupito de chicas aburridas que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que juntar gente como parejas. Aquello era muy, MUY, muy extraño y todo para juntar a Cas y a Dean y de paso joder un poco a este ultimo.

_Pues bien. Demos comienzo a la primera reunión del Gran plan_ dijo de golpe el arcángel mientras se metía en la boca de nuevo el chupa chups.

Una hora después y tras mucho discutir con Crowley y los otros dos ángeles ya tenían, en líneas generales, el plan hecho y a punto de llevarse acabo. Pobre de Dean no sabia que se le venia encima y menos Cas. Su hermano le iba a matar si se enteraba de que él era el cerebro de toda aquella gran broma. Cuando entro en la casa, lo primero que pudo escuchar fue el refunfuñar de Bobby mientras sacaba una cerveza fría de la nevera y murmuraba algo sobre idiotas que no quieren ver lo evidente. El cazador lo miro un momento para luego señalarle con la mirada la habitación contigua donde se encontraba un empanadísimo Dean Winchester mirando embobado como Castiel ojeaba un libro, de los tantos que tenia Singer allí.

_ Creo que le voy a poner un cazo para que no me inunde la mesa con sus babas_ comento Bobby.

_O podemos poner algo de música para darle algo de ambiente de película romántica_ bromeo el menor de los Winchester.

_De acuerdo. Si con eso se atreve a decírselo de una vez_ accedió el hombre mientras el castaño encendía la radio.

_O Disney…_ al escuchar "_Once upon a dream_". Eso era obra de Gabriel seguro.

Dean mientras tanto seguía atontado mirando al ángel hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba la radio encendida por la canción "_Can't take my eyes off you_". Miro al aparato y luego de nuevo a Cas, luego otra vez a la radio para volver a repetir el movimiento varias veces, mientras se iba sonrojando a medida que la canción avanzaba. Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue escuchar el comienzo de "_My first, my last, my everything_" y que Cas lo mirase confuso haciendo su típico gesto de confusión, que volvía loco al rubio. Se levanto de golpe tirando la silla en el proceso y salió de allí corriendo como si hubiese un incendio, mientras miraba a su hermano y al otro cazador charlar tranquilamente. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando últimamente con Cas? ¡Joder! Aquello no era nada normal. Se estaba volviendo loco, estaba comenzando a escuchar música cursi y moñas, de la que le gustaba a Sam, como hacia segundos antes de salir de allí. O era eso o Bobby estaba cogiendo un extraño gusto musical, porque cuando había pasado junto a él parecía de lo más tranquilo escuchando a Barry White mientras charlaba con su hermano. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco por culpa del ángel. Se apoyó contra uno de los coches viejos que allí había para ver si conseguía serenarse un poco y se repetía mentalmente que no se sentía atraído por Cas una y otra vez en un intento inútil. Mientras lo intentaba de entre los coches comenzó a sonar "_Be my baby_". Lo que él no sabia es que detrás de él a un par de coches de distancia estaba escondido Balthazar muerto de risa al verlo tan nervioso y avergonzado. Aquella broma solo había comenzado y ya se estaba partiendo de risa. Vio como el cazador volvió frustrado a la casa del cazador más mayor.

Si Dean pensaba que aquello había acabado en cuanto se fue a dormir estaba muy equivocado. En los siguientes días su, hasta el momento, tranquila vida (si la podía llamar así a la vida de un cazador y mas si era un Winchester) había ido cada vez a peor. Estaba comenzando a creer seriamente que se estaba volviendo loco o que su puñetero subconsciente le estaba jodiendo por no hacerle caso desde hacia un par de años con respecto a Cas. Fuera donde fuera o hiciese lo que hiciese en cuanto pensaba en el ángel, lo veía o lo tenia cerca comenzaba a escuchar a su alrededor música romanticona y cursi hasta decir basta. Había escuchado dentro de su cabeza en bucle "_Only you_", "_I want love_" (esa le había tocado la fibra sensible), "_Stand by me_", e incluso las de "_Love is all around_" (aunque con esa recordó parte de la película Love Actually que había visto haciendo zapping, no porque a él le interesase) y "_Unchained Melody_" (¿En serio? Ni que aquello fuera Ghost, ni Cas Swayz y él Demi Moore).

Lo que él no sabia que aquello era obra de Balthazar y Gabriel. Ese era su trabajo dentro del plan de Sam, volver loco al cazador mientras lo hartaban de canciones de amor. A parte de intentar conseguir que el cazador aceptase lo que sentía. Como cantaban los Beatles, "_All you need is love. __Love is all you need_".

Cualquier día era bueno para reconocer o admitir ciertas cosas que pasan en la vida y eso es lo que le ocurrió a Dean un jueves tras una semana escuchando música romántica en su cabeza cada vez que veía a Cas. Ese jueves era un día normal en la vida de un Winchester, lo típico, quemar los huesos de un fantasma o espíritu que estaba tocando las pelotas y matando gente en algún pueblo perdido de la mano de dios en el medio oeste del país, así que Dean no esperaba lo que le paso esa tarde. Aquella tarde comenzó a ser extraña al ver que su hermano no llegaba a la cafetería donde habían quedado una hora antes. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse así que lo llamo al móvil pero el castaño no lo cogió. Algo le había pasado a su hermano. Pago el trozo de tarta se había comido, y se fue con el Impala hasta el motel donde se estaban quedando en ese caso. En cuanto llego, corrió hacia la habitación donde se hospedaban, abrió la puerta y allí estaba su hermano acorralado por un par de demonios tan grandes como armarios empotrados y en una de las sillas tranquilamente sentado estaba Crowley. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue empotrado contra una de las paredes de la habitación dejándolo momentáneamente noqueado. Tras eso, apareció Castiel para protegerlos pero sobre todo a Dean. El moreno lo despertó y lo primero que vio el rubio fue el rostro preocupado del ángel, mientras que en su cabeza sonaba a todo volumen "_Sexy Boy_". Mientras la parejita estaba en su burbuja, Crowley había hecho que sus chicos dejasen libre al otro Winchester.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?_ murmuro el castaño.

_ Lo mismo que los ángeles están haciendo_ le señalo con un dedo la cabeza_ Música.

_Lo vais a volver loco_ le reprocho en un susurro.

_ Bueno…_ se encogió de hombros haciendo ver que no le importaba lo mas mínimo ese detalle_ Hasta la próxima. Vamos_ dijo despidiéndose antes de desaparecer con los otros dos demonios.

Esa despedida saco de su burbuja al cazador y al ángel. Los dos miraron al mas alto entre preocupados y extrañados de que el demonio no les hubiera hecho nada. El moreno ayudo a ponerse en pie a su protegido y luego se acercó al menor de los hermanos buscando alguna herida o lesión que le hubiesen podido hacer los demonios.

_ Sam ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto el ángel.

_Sí_ respondió_ Estoy bien.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estaba Crowley aquí?_ pregunto Dean en su modo "mamá gallina sobreprotectora" como lo llamaba en su mente el más alto cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan.

_Según él como una visita de rigor para que no nos olvidemos de él_ le respondió. Ciertamente no pensaba contarle la verdad, y menos que él era el cerebro de que su hermano estuviera volviéndose loco por momentos_ En resumen, vino a tocar las pelotas_ dijo poniendo su cara de perra nº 175 (Estoy tan molesto como tú pero esto es así) _ ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_ pregunto cambiando de tema.

Pero esa última pregunta no la escucho su hermano, el cual se había hundido en sus pensamientos tras lo último que había pasado en esa habitación hacia unos minutos. Estaba jodido, bien jodido a decir verdad. Acababa de tener su GRAN REVELACIÓN y no del tipo profético como las de Chuck (que pensándolo bien, hacia tiempo que ese tío no daba señales de vida. Era como si hubiera desvanecido. Aunque ese era otro tema), aunque tenia algo que ver con algo de tipo celestial. Estaba enamorado de Cas. No podía ni debía decírselo de ninguna manera. Aquello tenía que quedar solo para él. No quería que el ángel cayera por su culpa como todo lo que había querido. Lo amaba. Lo amaba pero solo por su cuenta como decían los versos de una canción de un musical sobre franceses revolucionarios.

Tras terminar ese caso el animo de Dean fue cayendo en picado durante las dos semanas siguientes y su pobre mente sonaba como un viejo disco con canciones como "_Hard not to cry_" o "_How am I supposed to live without you_"; que lo único que hacían era hundirlo mas y mas. Se había enamorado accidentalmente del ángel que lo protegía y no sabia como lidiar con todo lo que eso acarreaba. No estaba llevando bien dominar sus deseos por el moreno y mas aun siendo él un hombre que no reprimía ese tipo de cosas. Tampoco llevaba del todo bien los celos. Ahora cargaba todo el tiempo con un pequeño vial de aceite sagrado y su mechero para quemar, en cuanto se diera la oportunidad, al cabrón de Balthazar (si Dean supiese que el otro rubio solo se acercaba tanto a Castiel era con el objetivo de molestarlo y ver como parecía el Winchester fuera a arder de celos de un momento a otro. A Balthy le parecía de lo mas entretenido) por tocar a SU ángel. Cas siempre había sido su única excepción en muchas cosas desde que lo había conocido y esta era la más importante de su vida.

Mientras todo eso ocurría dentro de la mente de Dean, no habían vuelto a tener un caso. Sam estaba viendo que su hermano no estaba en ese momento con la cabeza dispuesta a ir de cacería y menos para resolver un caso. Prefería tenerlo controlado en casa de Bobby, preferiblemente tirado en el sofá de la sala sin una cerveza, pero esto último era pedir imposibles. Ese era el patrón de conducta que tenía su hermano cuando tenía algún problema, la bebida. Cuando vio que aquella conducta depresiva agresiva llegaba a su tercera semana, decidió que tenían que hablar y no solo se refería a su hermano mayor. Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Dean. Sabía de antemano que no iba a ser nada fácil. El rubio era reacio a hablar de sus sentimientos. No le gustaban las "charlas de chicas" ni cursiladas de esas, pero se armó de valor y, sobre todo, de paciencia, y se sentó con su hermano en el dichoso sofá donde se había atrincherado el mayor.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto con un gruñido Dean. No quería que lo molestase nadie.

_Hablar_ respondió con serenidad. Si no mantenía la calma no serviría de nada la paciencia_ ¿Qué te ocurre?

_ ¿Qué que me ocurre? Que me estoy volviendo loco. Que no paro de escuchar música en mi cabeza cada vez que veo a Cas y ya ni te cuento cuando el muy idiota se le ocurre quitarse la gabardina y la chaqueta. Esto_ se señalo la cabeza_ solo hace que escuche el maldito estribillo de una canción de Demis Roussos o a Joe Cocker mientras se desviste_ bufo exasperado. Sam estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabia si porque su hermano se lo estaba contando a la primera o porque eran las diez de la mañana y el rubio ya llevaba cinco cervezas_ ese idiota me esta llevando por la calle de la amargura y todo porque me…_ no termino lo que estaba diciendo al ver al ángel en el exterior junto a Gabriel hablando.

_ ¿te qué?_ le pregunto intentando sonsacarle lo que sentía por Castiel.

_ Nada. Sammy luego hablamos_ lo corto bruscamente.

El rubio se levanto del sofá y se fue hacia la nevera, la abrió, saco una cerveza bien fría y luego salió por la puerta trasera. Sam sabia que iría a descargar todo lo que se estuviese guardando contra los viejos coches del desguace. Mientras tanto, antes de que el castaño pudiese levantarse para hablar con los otros ángeles, Cas se apareció a su lado, dándole un susto de muerte en el proceso, con cara de estar preocupado y algo sonrojado.

_Hola Sam_ lo saludo_ ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_ preguntó sonrojándose aun mas.

¡OH DIOS MIO! Aquello no era una buena señal. Dean lo mataría, por muy hermanos que fueran, su se enteraba que Cas se le iba a confesar a él. Y lo más grande de todo es que a él no le interesaba el moreno en ese sentido, solo lo veía como un amigo. Esto era el karma por intentar vengarse de su hermano. Miro de reojo hacia la puerta por donde se había ido su hermano esperando que no apareciese en ese momento, no quería morir (otra vez). Luego volvió a mirar al ángel.

_Claro_ respondió en una octava más alta que su tono normal. Parecía que tenia los huevos de corbata de lo acojonado que estaba_ ¿De qué se trata?_ iba a morir, seguro.

_Se trata de Dean_ Menos mal, pensó con alivio el castaño_ Él me… me gusta_ le explicó. De acuerdo, pensó el más alto, había muchos tipos de gustar, quizá el ángel lo estaba confundiendo o era él.

_ ¿De qué forma te gusta? Sabes que hay muchos tipos de gustar_ le explico.

_De forma amorosa_ le contesto seriamente con decisión_ y también de forma pecaminosa y carnal_ siguió explicándole. Vale, aquello no quería saberlo pensó Sam_ Gabriel dijo que si me insinuaba desvistiéndome delante de Dean conseguiría que se fijase en mi.

_Espera_ lo detuvo_ ¿Gabe te dijo que hicieses eso?_ el ángel asintió. Bendita inocencia la de Cas_ No le hagas caso, es un bromista. Se estaba quedando contigo_ el moreno lo miro confuso_ Gabe estaba gastándote una broma. Lo que tienes que hacer es decírselo claramente a Dean_ le explico_ Solo cuando veas el momento adecuado. Sabes que últimamente no esta bastante bien_ le sabia mal entristecer al pobre ángel pero sabia que su hermano no se lo iba a tomar bien en ese momento.

_Gracias Sam por el consejo_ le agradeció antes de desaparecer en un aleteo. Antes de que el castaño se pudiese levantar volvió a aparecer el ángel_ ¿También significa gustar pensar que quieres estar toda tu vida a su lado e intentar hacerlo feliz?_ pregunto confuso.

Dean no sabia la suerte que tenia, pensó Sam. Le sonrió al ángel. Era dos idiotas, cabezotas además, enamorados el uno del otro ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegos para no verlo ellos mismos?

_No, Cas. A ti no solo te gusta Dean, estas enamorado de él; que es bien diferente_ le explico_ Me alegro de que ese idiota tenga a alguien como tu que lo ame tanto_ le sonrió aun mas.

_Gracias Sam_ le sonrió levemente antes de marcharse.

El menor de los Winchester salió de la casa del viejo cazador y dio una vuelta entre los coches viejos vigilando que su hermano no estuviese por los al rededores. Cuando estuvo seguro de eso llamo a los ángeles, los cuales aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Crowley apareció minutos después.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Sammy?_ pregunto Gabriel desenvolviendo una chocolatina.

_Contigo voy a hablar en privado_ le contestó poniendo su cara de perra nº58 (En buena te has metido) _ Creo que Dean ya ha admitido lo que siente por Cas y…

_Mierda_ refunfuñó el demonio antes de hacer aparecer en su mano un par de botellas de champagne del caro y luego dárselas al ángel rubio.

_ Genial. Lo sabia_ rio el antes mencionado.

_ ¿Habíais apostado?_ pregunto sorprendido poniendo su cara de perra nº27 (No me lo puedo creer).

_Sabia que funcionaria lo que le dije a Cassie. Que pena que no le dije…_ no termino la frase al ver la cara de perra nº102 (Cállate Gabriel) de su querido Sammy.

_Yo me retiro de esto. Hasta otra_ dijo Crowley antes de marcharse.

_Que mal perder tiene_ comento el arcángel castaño_ Solo era una apuesta de nada.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano lo había admitido?_ le pregunto al ángel rubio con curiosidad y pasando totalmente del otro ángel.

_ Porque hace un rato me lo he encontrado sentado sobre un coche canturreando la banda sonora de _Notting Hill. _También hasido porque ha intentado freírme mientras me gritaba que como volviese a acercarme a su Cas se encargaría él mismo de cortarme las alas literalmente.

_Creo que puedo hacerme una idea_ suspiro_ Seguid así una semana mas y yo me encargare de terminar esto. No quiero que mi hermano se vuelva loco.

_Hasta pronto_ se despidió Balthazar con su botín antes de desaparecer.

_tu y yo tenemos que hablar_ le dijo poniendo su cara de perra nº78 (Tenemos que hablar) _ Cas me ha contado lo que le dijiste que hiciera para seducir a mi hermano. No me parece bien que te aproveches de la inocencia del pobrecito. Tu hermano esta perdidamente enamorado de Dean y tu vas a hacer que se eche para atrás y nunca se lo diga a Cas_ le reprocho.

_ ¿No era eso lo que le gusta a tu hermano?_ le pregunto acercándose al mas alto hasta acorralarlo contra un coche.

_ Piensa que son alucinaciones suyas_ le respondió, aunque aquello no era del todo verdad.

_Lo solucionare_ le dijo antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarlo.

El Winchester en principio se sorprendió pero instantes después lo correspondía con ganas. Para que negarlo, hacia tiempo que le interesaba el arcángel y por lo que veía este también estaba interesado en él de la misma manera. Sam también quería ser feliz, sobre todo si era con ese bromista. Por otra parte, Gabriel no esperaba que el humano lo correspondiese y estaba que no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad. Su querido Sam lo quería.

Horas después cuando volvió a la casa de Bobby con la ropa mal puesta y una cara de felicidad que no podía disimular ni con su mejor cara de perra, se encontró que el dueño de la casa lo esperaba para hablar con él seriamente. Algo serio tenia que haber pasado para eso. Se acercó hasta a él para preguntarle que había ocurrido pero en vez de eso lo que a Sam le esperaba era un buen sermón.

_Mas te vale que hables con quien estés haciendo esto y lo paréis. Sé que es normal entre vosotros gastaros bromas pero esto se pasa de castaño oscuro. No sé cual es el motivo para que lo estéis volviendo loco y depresivo.

_Era por lo de dejarme durmiendo vestido de colegiala en una estación de servicio de hace un par de meses_ le explico. Sabía que se merecía aquella reprimenda. Bobby negó con la cabeza mientras carraspeaba divertido y el castaño lo miro con su cara de perra nº317 (No tiene gracia) _ Quería devolvérsela y darle un "pequeño" empujoncito con lo que siente por Cas.

El hombre lo miro esperando que hubiese algo más pero al ver que no, le palmeo el hombro.

_Termina con esto ya, si no quieres que un día de estos encontremos a Dean encaramado al techo o algún armario y armado con la Colt disparando a la radio o al aire_ bromeo el cazador._ Por cierto, esta noche no estaré aquí, me ha llamado otro cazador para que le ayude con un caso en Montana.

Mientras ellos hablaban Dean vivía su pequeño infierno personal. Hacia una hora que había vuelto al sofá de la sala después de haber intentado quemar al toca pelotas de Balthazar y abollado unos cuando coches con una buena vara de hierro para desahogarse. Por lo que no esperaba que Castiel se presentara allí. No hacia ni diez minutos que Bobby había salido por la puerta cuando apareció. No le hubiese dado tanta importancia a eso si no fuera porque el ángel no iba vestido como normalmente lo hacia. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros algo rotos y holgados y una camiseta de manga corta algo ceñida de color azul oscuro. Y Donna Summer hizo su aparición con "_Hot stuff_" junto con una erección mas dura que la vara de hierro de esa mañana, la cual intentaba esconder como fuera. ¡Joder como dolía de lo apretado que tenía los pantalones!

_Cas…_ dijo con la voz ronca.

_Dean_ el moreno lo miro confuso.

_tu ropa.

_Balthazar y Gabriel me han cambiado la ropa_ dijo con cierta molestia_ Me han dicho que no me la puedo quitar, solo me la puede quitar otra persona_ le explico como si nada.

Y aquí es donde empieza el pequeño infierno personal del pobre Dean Winchester. El pobre hombre no sabia si abalanzarse sobre el ángel (y ser rechazado) o morirse allí mismo por falta de sangre en el cerebro por culpa de toda la que se estaba acumulando en su polla. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano para que los interrumpiesen? Su hermano Sam, don inoportuno, no estaba haciendo gala de su don innato para joderlo cuando estaba "ocupado" y eso lo inquietaba… La única neurona que parecía funcionarle en ese momento se fue, se desconecto al ver como el ángel se giraba de espaldas a él, tras oír un ruido, dejándole ver el apetecible trasero que escondía bajo esos pantalones. De fondo solo escuchaba a George Michael, a Madonna y a Robbi Spencer. Se estaba poniendo malo y temía que cierre de los pantalones estallase de tanta presión.

_Dean ¿Te encuentras bien?_ le pregunto con preocupación el ángel ¿Cuándo había vuelto a girarse?_ Estas rojo.

_Yo… Eh…Bien…_ lo dicho antes al pobre se le había desconectado el cerebro y ese era el resultado_ Baño. Ducha. Fría.

Si Cas no fuera un ángel, hubiera jurado que el rubio había salido volando hacia el piso de arriba como si el que tuviese alas fuera él. Inspecciono el lugar en busca de alguna lata de Red Bull, ya que esa bebida daba alas, pero no encontró ninguna.

_ ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_ pregunto Sam al entrar en la sala. Acababa de ver un borrón parecido a su hermano subir las escaleras, tras despedirse de Bobby._ Vaya cambio_ dijo al ver la nueva ropa del moreno.

_Prefiero mi ropa, no esta_ le respondió_ Dean estaba rojo y luego a dicho algo de ducha fría.

El Winchester entendió que le había pasado a su hermano mayor. Bendita inocencia la de Cas para no darse cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en Dean. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

_Cas ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_ el ángel asintió_ Podrías quedarte aquí. Dean te llamara y vendrá aquí después de que lo lleve a un sitio ¿De acuerdo?_ No era el mejor plan del mundo pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento.

_Claro_ accedió.

_Gracias, Cas. No te arrepentirás_ le aseguro.

Tras eso, salió un momento de la casa y llamo a Gabriel. Tenia que hablar con él lo antes posible. El arcángel apareció pocos segundos después. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un corto y tierno beso de bienvenida.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, honey? ¿Quieres repetir lo de esta mañana?_ le insinuó.

_Luego_ estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a las insinuaciones de su ángel bromista_ Ha habido un cambio de planes. Esta noche terminare la broma y le daré a Dean el empujón definitivo. Dile a Balthazar que gracias por la ayuda y TAMBIEN lo que acabo de decirte_ dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "también".

_ ¿Y yo?

_Tu también. Después de que acabe con el asunto de mi hermano, te llamo y repetimos lo de esta mañana_ le prometió.

_De acuerdo, honey_ el arcángel le beso antes de marcharse en un aleteo.

_ahora entiendo por qué no querías que me moviera de aquí_ dijo de pronto Cas tras su espalda, lo que provoco que se diera un susto de muerte y casi un infarto. Se dio la vuelta y vio lo molesto que estaba el ángel, y puede que con razón, por no contarle antes la verdad_ ¿Qué ganas con esto Sam?

_Que vosotros seáis por fin felices ¿O no te gustaría serlo? Sé que mi hermano te ama como tú a él, pero el idiota necesita un buen empujón. Además así me vengo por la broma de la colegiala_ terminó por explicar. Cas sonrió ante lo último.

_Recuerdo que Dean me conto sobre ello. Me hubiera gustado verlo y a Gabriel también_ bromeo. Sam lo miro poniendo su cara de perra nº98 (¿Tu también Cas?). Parecía que era al único a quien no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

_Entonces…

_Me quedare aquí a esperar a Dean_ le contesto antes de que el Winchester formulase la pregunta_ Es el momento. Gracias Sam.

_No hay de que. Solo haz feliz al idiota de mi hermano.

_Claro_ sonrió.

_Voy a por él y esta noche estará aquí para ti. Suerte_ le dijo despidiéndose antes de entrar en la casa en busca de su hermano.

En cuanto entro en casa de Bobby vio a Dean tirado en el sofá recién duchado. Se notaba a leguas que le faltaba nada para mandarlo todo a la mierda de una vez por todas. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber llevado tan lejos aquella broma, no pensaba que dejaría a su hermano en aquel estado tan depresivo. Se acercó a él con tranquilidad.

_ ¿Qué quieres Sam? _ pregunto sin muchos ánimos. Lo que venia siendo lo normal tras la ducha bien fría que se había dado y que de poco le había servido. Al final, había recurrido a jugar un cinco contra uno pensando en Cas, cosa que no era la primera vez que lo hacia pensando en el moreno. Luego, le dio el bajón al pensar que eso es lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar a conseguir del ángel. Castiel lo rechazaría si lo supiese.

_Levántate. Nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas_ el rubio lo miro_ Necesitas que te de el aire.

_ ¿Y Cas?_ pregunto.

_Se ha ido a hacer unas cosas allí arriba_ le mintió.

_Ya veo_ murmuro. Se puso de pie_ Vamos.

El rubio cogió las llaves del Impala, salieron de la casa cerrándola por si las moscas y se subieron en el coche rumbo al primer bar que encontrasen. Mientras recorrían las carreteras solitarias ya con el sol escondiéndose, a Sam se le ocurrió poner la radio para amenizar un poco el depresivo ambiente que allí se había instalado; pero se arrepintió al instante al escuchar "_It's raining man_"; cambio de estación, "_Touch-a, touch-a, touch me_"; volvió a cambian de emisora, "_Never gonna give you up_"; volvió a cambiar pensando en cual de los dos ángeles estaría haciendo aquello, "Un mundo ideal". Venga ya hombre. Dean lo miro con cara de estar a punto de llamarlo Samantha o nenaza, pero desvió la vista a la carretera y siguió conduciendo sin decir una palabra. Volvió a cambiar de emisora, "_I kissed a boy_", esa ya no sabia si era para su hermano o para él; cambio de nuevo, "_I want to break free_", por lo menos no era "_I will survive_", eso si que era una salida del armario en toda regla.

_Sam deja en paz la radio o te corto las manos_ le advirtió el rubio ya harto de tanto cambio de emisoras.

El castaño dejo la radio y tras esa canción vinieron otras del mismo grupo, por lo visto era un especial sobre Queen. Menos mal estaba comenzando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco. Ahora entendía como se sentía su hermano desde que había comenzado aquello. Media hora después llegaron a un bar de carretera, se pidieron unas cervezas y algo para cenar. Sam se alegró de que su hermano se animara con la hamburguesa y un trozo de tarta de arándanos. Tras cenar, pidieron más cerveza y cuando ya iban por la tercera, Sam vio el momento oportuno para terminar de darle el último empujoncito a Dean.

_Dean_ lo llamo_ Si cantas le cantas esta canción a mi móvil, cantare cualquier canción embarazosa que quieras_ lo reto mientras le hacia el cambiazo con sus móviles, marcaba el numero de Cas y le daba a llamar.

_Trato hecho_ dijo aceptando el reto y cayendo de lleno en la trampa de su hermano. La canción ya había comenzado por lo que comenzó a cantarla de inmediato con el móvil haciendo de micrófono__ I just call to say I love you, I just call to say how much I care. __I just call to say I love you. __And I mean it from the bottom of my heart__ siguió cantando mientras su hermano lo miraba con cierta diversión_ _I just call to say I love you_…_ miro de reojo y vio el nombre de Cas y que hacia varios minutos que la línea estaba abierta. Castiel lo había escuchado cantando. Salió fuera del bar para poder hablar con el ángel _ ¿Cas? ¿Me has oído cantar?

_Sí_ le respondió.

Los dos se quedaron en un incomodo y tenso silencio sin saber que decir hasta que el ángel decidió romper el hielo.

_Yo… Yo también, Dean_ el rubio no entendió a que se refería Castiel con eso_ Yo también quería decirte que te quiero.

El cazador se quedo callado, digiriendo las palabras de su ángel. Se quito un momento el móvil de la oreja y vio que su hermano le dado el cambiazo. Era su propio móvil. "_Solo llamaba para decirte…"_.

_Te quiero_ termino por decir de nuevo el Winchester al volver a ponerse el móvil en el oído_ Voy a matar a Sam…_ murmuro_ Te quiero Cas_ repitió feliz.

_ Yo también Dean.

_ ¿Dónde estas?_ pregunto de pronto.

_En casa de Bobby.

_Voy para allá. No te muevas de allí_ le pidió.

_Claro. Aquí te espero.

El ángel colgó y Dean dio un salto de felicidad como una colegiala enamorada antes de entrar de nuevo al bar. Se acercó a Sam.

_Por esta te salvas, pero que sepas que no me vuelves a dar el cambiazo con los móviles_ le advirtió_ Me voy a casa de Bobby_ pues menos mal que solo era lo de los móviles y no toda la broma con lo de la música, pensó Sam. De eso no tenía que enterarse jamás.

_ ¿Qué te a dicho Cas?_ le pregunto fingiendo que no conocía la respuesta.

_Que me quiere_ dijo sonrojándose levemente.

_ ¿Y tú? Supongo que ha quedado claro cantándolo a todo el local_ se respondió al ver la cara de su hermano_ Corre, no se te vaya a escapar_ lo animo_ Nos vemos mañana.

En cuanto Dean salió del establecimiento, Sam llamo a Gabriel, el cual se apareció a su lado con una piruleta en la boca.

_ ¿Ya esta?_ el mas alto asintió.

_ ¿Repetimos lo de esta mañana?_ le pregunto mientras le robaba el caramelo y se lo metía en la boca. Esta noche le apetecía algo de marcha.

_ ¡Demonios, sí!_ exclamo. Como lo había encendido verlo hacer eso con la piruleta.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Cas tras dejar la cama que compartía con Dean fue ponerse unos pantalones de su pareja sin nada debajo, era solo un ir y volver. No podía ir desnudo por casa de Bobby, seria una falta de respeto hacia el viejo cazador, aunque solo fuera para un momento como en su caso. Bajo al piso de abajo a por algo de desayuno. Anoche agoto las energías del pobre hombre y ahora a penas se podía mover. Si no fuera tan caliente no hubiera pasado eso, pero Dean era así, mas caliente que el Sol; y él no había podido evita ponerlo mirando para Cuenca. Los sonidos que hacia su cazador eran adictivos como todo en él. Que se le iba a hacer, ni que fuera a ir al infierno por ello. Si no había ido ni Gabe ni Balthy dudaba de que fuera a ir él. Cuando llego a la cocina vio el espectáculo que estaban dando Sam y Gabe enrollándose al lado de la nevera. La abrió y de allí saco un par de pedazos de tarta de crema y un botella de té helado, que con el calor que hacia bien les hacia falta si querían seguir con lo de esa madrugada.

_Sam espero que te gustase la selección especial de música que hice anoche con la radio_ le comento como quien no quería la cosa._ Por cierto, que no os extrañe que Bobby aparezca por aquí dentro de diez minutos.

La pareja se separo al momento y se le quedaron mirando con cara de que les había cortado el rollo, incluso Sam tenia su cara de perra nº 200 (Me has cortado el rollo).

_ ¿Fuiste tu?

El ángel se encogió de hombros antes de marcharse por donde había venido. Él también podía cortar el rollo a su cuñado y a su hermano por meterse con su Dean. Quizá se estaba volviendo humano pensó, o quizá se le estaban pegando las mañas, después de tanto tiempo, de su protegido.

**Fin.**


End file.
